Grieve No More
by Hiei's 1 Lover
Summary: She has a fear. She is grieving. They're both connected to one person, but who? Please R&R! I suck at summaries.


Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating…I tend to have things happening to me a whole lot. --' I'm quite hopeless at points…FORGIVE ME!

Well, I'm doing some short stories, and I love to write them. If has any ideas for short stories, tell me in a review, and I will gladly do it for them. Just tell me in a review what you want me to write, or place the summary. If you don't want to tell me in a review, you can tell me in an e-mail at The credit of the short story will be yours, as it will be dedicated to you. The credit of the idea will also be yours. I'll write them for you and definitely post them. I hope you can give me ideas!

Well, this one is one of those stories where you write nonsense down and make it into a masterpiece. Funny how it works for me, but yeah. This is about Yusuke and an oc. Her name will be given out later. Please read and drop a review! Arigatou!

_**Grieve No More**_

**By: Hiei's 1 Lover**

She's running fast in the forest, scared out of her wits. She knows someone is behind her, but she doesn't dare to look back. It's pouring like a shower on full blast, and she's going wherever her legs are taking her. She knows she's not about to slow down.

Despite her fear, she's grieving. Not for someone's death, but rather someONE. This someone she knows she'll never have and desperately wants. 'He has someone worthy to be loved,' she continues to tell herself, trying to make it sound happy. Though, she knows she's grieving for him.

Mile after mile she runs, never looking back and never slowing down. For her, running fifty miles per hour constantly is training, but she's going eighty miles per hour for the record time of an hour. Her fear and grieve is keeping her running strong, and she's not about to take her mind off of it.

After about an other hour of constant running, she trips clumsily over a log and lands face down in a muddy clearing. She doesn't move for a moment, finally realizing how exhausted she really is.

She gets on her hands and knees slowly. Tears and rain can no longer be separated. She sits on her legs and holds her arms shaking,

"I'm all alone in this world," she says solemnly, "No one is here."

"Ah, well then I must be a ghost," a voice she knew all too well said.

Yes, that voice. It's the voice she yearned to always hear. The lips she wanted to kiss of the owner of that voice. That voice that makes her shiver all over. That voice that brings great comfort and love to her. That voice she loves.

'No,' she thought, 'he can't be here. I just ran away from him 2 hours ago. How did he catch up?'

She looked up and saw a man only a few inches taller than her, with slicked back black hair and deep brown eyes looking down at her grinning.

"You know. You run fast and long, Takara (Tah-car-ah)," the voice commented.

Despite her exhausted self, she stood up, "How in the world did you catch up to me, Yusuke!"

Yusuke grinned, "I'm half demon ya know. I can almost match your speed. You of all people should know that, Takara."

Takara narrowed her eyes, "You followed me!"

"You were upset. I really hate it when you get upset. You don't look beautiful when you are." Yusuke's eyes became soft and sympathetic.

"Stop joking around with me, Yusuke! I'm NOT in the mood," Takara began to tear up. She looked away from Yusuke before he noticed the tears.

Yusuke put his hand under Takara's chin and made her face him, her brown hair sticking to her as she moved with his hand. His brown eyes met sparklingazure eyes.

"Why do you always get so upset when I'm around Keiko? I have no affection for her, and yet you're acting like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be! I don't even like you, so why would I be jealous!"

"Maybe because I hang around her more than you?"

Takara laughed harshly knowing it was true, "I could care less about you OR the girl! Why would I care about how much time you spend with her?"

"I spend every chance I can get with her. You and I are only Spirit Detective comrades. The only times we spend together are the missions and the parties we have. Why are you being this way? What made you run off like that?"

In her heart, she felt it was because she knew he loved Keiko, but wouldn't let it show, "Why I ran off is none of your business!"

Yusuke dropped his hand and looked at Takara sadly, "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I never wanted to hurt you."

He began to leave with a heavy heart.

Takara stood shocked, 'Did he just apologize? Never wanted to hurt me?' She fell to her knees and started hitting the defenseless mud.

"You can't do that! You can't say sorry and walk away from a broken heart," Takara began to cry,  
"You don't know how I feel! You never will because you love Keiko! I'm no match for her. She's perfect in every way! All I know how to do is fight and get myself in a deeper hole than what I'm all ready in!"

She began to cry in her hands. Without her knowing, Yusuke was listening to every word and taking them to heart.

"How can you say sorry for me loving you," Takara asked in despair, "How can I stop loving you? Tell me THAT smartass!"

Yusuke jumped from the tree he was listening in and landed next to her, "You don't have to."

Takara looked up, "What! You listened!"

She backed away crying full force. Yusuke crawled after her, "Why are you crying?"

A new force of tears came out, "No! Please, Yusuke! I don't want you to tell me you don't love me! It's the reason why I ran! I know you don't love me! Please! I can't bare it!"

Then Yusuke knew. The reason why she ran off was because he was becoming friendly with Keiko. It was just how he reacted around Keiko, especially when Takara was near. She ran off because she knew he didn't love her. She didn't want to face that fact because it hurt too much, and ran off.

"You've got it all wrong, Takara," he stared at her crying form, his voice being as comforting as it could be, "I never loved Keiko. You hear me? I never loved Keiko."

Takara looked up at him, raindrops hitting her face as she tried hard not to cry and snap at him, "You do to. The way you hang around her. The way you talk to her. The way you touch her," at the end of that sentence, tears rolled, "All the signs were there."

Yusuke crawled up to Takara and made her face him, "I have been giving out the wrong signals. I know that. That's just how I've always hung around her, it's just the way,"he began to stare off, looking for words, "The way I deal with love."

"You DO love her!" More tears began to form.

Yusuke looked back at her, "No! I don't! The person I love is YOU, Takara! You're the only one I loved to love."

"What?"

She began to back away when Yusuke pulled her into a kiss. At first she didn't want it and stared at his closed eyes. Her hands crossed at the wrists on her chest. Yusuke had held onto her by the shoulders. After realizing that Yusuke DOES love her, she kissed back. She closed her eyes and put a hand on the back on his head, making it into a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart, and Takara smiled a little, "Why? Why do you love me?"

Yusuke knew that question would come, and tried his best not to make it sound like a rehearsed speech, "You're the only one I would love to stare at. Love to make fun of. Love to laugh with. You're the only one who would never leave my mind. I'd stay up half the nights worrying about you're safety. You're the only one who filled my heart with joy. You are the one I cherish most in my memories."

Takara loved the response and hugged him tightly, "Thank you. Thank you for loving me."

Yusuke smiled and hugged back, "Ai shiteru, Takara."

"Love you too."

Her fear gone. Her love cherished. Her guilt washed away. Her beloved found. What a great way to live happily after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Jaime is a good friend of mine...if it isn't quite obvious! )

Jaime: Can you say corny?

Me: Yes. –sighs- I know. It sucked.

Jaime: Glad you knew.

Me: Yeah, well…I don't do romantic stuff all the time.

Jaime: Figured that one out well.

Me: Well, I beg that you review. I don't care if it's a flame or if it's a good review. I just would like one. I'll try to write more…but no guarantees. See ya, love ya, adios!


End file.
